i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Kakko tsukanai ze?
|song= Kakko tsukanai ze? |image= Kakko tsukanai ze.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= かっこつかないぜ？ |english= That's uncool, you know? |performer=Lancelot |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 11 Part 3 As a daily song on Saturday }} Videos Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji= Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Sanzenin Takamichi ネオンはゴージャス　消えては浮かぶ蜃気楼 どんな素顔を君はあいつに見せるの？ 薄明かりの下 白い花のアフロディテ その真っ赤な唇でアイツに触れるの？ 嫉妬ってやつさ言葉にすれば 情けないくらいに Yeah Can't stop my heart かっこつかないぜ 心まで乱されて Can't stop my heart 君の心を盗みたい盗めない その鍵を手にしたい 独り身のブルーズ街も華やぐ週末 したくはないけど想像が止めらんない どんな時間を君はあいつと過ごすの？ かき乱されるぜ マジでガラじゃいぜ めちゃくちゃにしてやりたいのさ この手で思うまま Yeah Can't stop my heart かっこつかないぜ 心まで乱されて Can't stop my heart 嫌いになりたいぜ でも出来ない出来やしない 捜し求めた君の心の鍵は アイツがすでに盗んでいたってわけさ かっこつけるほどもっと無様になるぜ アイツと俺がどう違う Source - English= Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Sanzenin Takamichi The neon lights are gorgeous, floating transient mirages Do you show your true self to him? O Aphrodite the white flower, basking in the twilight – Do you kiss him with those crimson lips of yours? I’m jealous, to the point where it’s pathetic Even if I put it in words Yeah Can't stop my heart I won’t pretend anymore Even my heart is getting messed up by this Can't stop my heart Even though I wish to steal your heart, I cannot I want the key to your heart The street is lively through the weekend, as I sing my solitary blues My imagination runs wild, against my will – Just how do you spend your time with him? I’m thrown into disarray, this isn’t like me at all I want to unravel you with these hands of mine To my heart’s content Yeah Can't stop my heart I won’t pretend anymore Even my heart is getting messed up by this Can't stop my heart I want to hate you But I cannot, I will not The key to your heart I desperately searched for – He has already stolen it I’ve become unsightly, to the point of pretending otherwise Because he and I are different Source }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji= Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Sanzenin Takamichi ネオンはゴージャス　消えては浮かぶ蜃気楼 どんな素顔を君はあいつに見せるの？ 薄明かりの下 白い花のアフロディテ その真っ赤な唇でアイツに触れるの？ 嫉妬ってやつさ言葉にすれば 情けないくらいに Yeah Can't stop my heart かっこつかないぜ 心まで乱されて Can't stop my heart 君の心を盗みたい盗めない その鍵を手にしたい 独り身のブルーズ街も華やぐ週末 したくはないけど想像が止めらんない どんな時間を君はあいつと過ごすの？ かき乱されるぜ マジでガラじゃいぜ めちゃくちゃにしてやりたいのさ この手で思うまま Yeah Can't stop my heart かっこつかないぜ 心まで乱されて Can't stop my heart 嫌いになりたいぜ でも出来ない出来やしない 捜し求めた君の心の鍵は アイツがすでに盗んでいたってわけさ かっこつけるほどもっと無様になるぜ アイツと俺がどう違う Can't stop my heart　カッコつかないぜ 心まで乱されて Can't stop my heart　冗談じゃないぜ 笑いたきゃ　笑えばいい Can't stop my heart　カッコつかないぜ 心まで乱されて Can't stop my heart　君の心を 盗みたい　盗めない その鍵を　奪って　連れ去りたい Source - English= Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Sanzenin Takamichi }} Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|271 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|464 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|571 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|12 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|837 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:Lancelot Category:Regular Song Category:Issei Todoroki Category:Futami Akabane Category:Takamichi Sanzenin Category:Daily Song